narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaikinisshoku: Total Solar Eclipse
Kaikinisshoku: Total Solar Eclipse is an ongoing fanfiction story authored by gender-anonymous amateur author Cyberweasel89. It can be read on Fanficton.net. The story is a crossover between the Naruto series and the video game "Okami". The base premise is that Naruto has the sun goddess Amaterasu sealed inside him instead of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and slowly unlocks the abilities of Amaterasu over the course of the story. It follows the basic outline of the Naruto plot, but several things are different from canon. The story, while not the most popular on Fanfiction.net, has a very original premise, and is quite serious in the themes it discusses, such as sexual assault. The story was first conceived several months after Okami came out. Cyberweasel89 had completed the game, unlocking additional content. Upon looking at the concept drawings of the characters of Okami, particularly the early concept drawings of the eight Satomi Canine Warriors, the idea "just came to" him/her. Plot Twelve years before the start of the story, an enormous eight-headed serpent beast attacked Konoha. The Fourth Hokage fought it atop Gamabunta, acquiring help from a white wolf. Upon the creature's defeat, using the sake supply of the village, an evil essence snaked from the beast's remains, possessing the white wolf. The white wolf, actually the sun goddess Amaterasu, was driven mad and grown to gigantic proportions. The Fourth was forced to fight the enraged deity despite his weariness from the battle with Orochi. Unfortunately, the sun deity could not be stopped. The Fourth decided to use the back-up plan he had planned to use on Orochi: Sealing Amaterasu within his newborn son, Naruto Uzumaki, a plan that would result in the Fourth's death. Much like canon, the Fourth died, resulting in his son becoming an orphan, and the retired Third Hokage was re-instated as the leader of the village. Everyone lived under the assumption that Amaterasu was actually a demon named Shiranui. Twelve years later, Anko Mitarashi is called to the Third Hokage's office. It is there that she is promoted to full Jounin status and instructed to head her own Genin team. At first, Anko is distraught that she can no longer torment the Genin in the second phase of the Chuunin Exams. But she realized that if she can come up with a combination of Genin that, together, would provide amusement for her, she will be able to turn a bad situation into a good situation. Anko examines the Academy students during recess. After going through the students as options, she comes across Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga, finding the girl's shyness and her crush on the blonde boy to be quite entertaining. But as she decides this, she is interrupted by an Academy student who has unintentionally stumbled upon her hiding place, a young boy named Kyan Sushiaki. After a small interrogation, Anko decides to place him on her team, though does not tell the boy this. Later, Anko stops by Iruka's classroom to ask for information on the three Genin she decided upon, hoping to gain information she can use to concoct a "believable reason they should all be on the same team". After a small battle with Iruka that results in a failed Shadow Clone Jutsu, Anko obtains the information she needs, and it is revealed that Anko and Iruka were teammates in their Genin days. At the graduation meeting, Anko is late, completely missing the search for Naruto and the missing Jutsu scroll. But she learns of the event from an injured Iruka. The teams are announced, but Anko interrupts, much to everyone's shock. She begins a prepared speech about why the teams should be rearranged. The speech is successful, and Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, and Kyan Sushiaki are placed on her team. After the meeting, Anko is confronted by Iruka, who invites her to go to a special place for a chat. It is there that Iruka reveals Naruto's dislike of being touched, and asks that Anko be kind to him. It is revealed at the end of this chat between the two that they served under a shinobi named Mattai, and that their third teammate was Yugao Uzuki, a Captain of ANBU. It is hinted that Mattai is not around anymore, though it is unrevealed if he is deceased or not. Main Characters The story primarily focuses on Team Nine, a non-canon team from the village of Konohagakure, consisting of Anko Mitarashi, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, and Kyan Sushiaki. It is hinted that the filler character Isaribi will have a large part in the story. * Naruto Uzumaki is the titular character of the Naruto series. However, in Kaikinisshoku, his past and personality is slightly different. His childhood was much rougher in the dimension of Kaikinisshoku. This has caused, among other things, an involuntary recoil in response to being touched. Over the course of the story, he unlocks the powers of the sun goddess Amaterasu. He also develops very close relationships with his fellow teammates, each relationship very different. * Hinata Hyuuga is Naruto's love interest in the story. She is just as shy as she is in canon, and her crush is just as strong. She is significantly stronger in the story than in canon due to training with Naruto and her teammates, as well as the influence Naruto has on her. Being near him makes her work harder to impress him. * Kyan Sushiaki is the third member of the team, as well as the story's central OC (Original Character). He is a boy of unusual priorities with great skill in combat, but questionable and bizarre weaknesses, such as an odd habit with food and a fear of heights. His relationship with Naruto is that of a rivalry and friendship, as well as some underlying "tension". Despite his general hatred for most people, he is mostly neutral to Hinata, and appears okay with the presence of his sensei. * Anko Mitarashi is the team's sensei. While she at first put the team together purely to entertain herself, she was surprised by how well the team worked together, as well as how much she took to her three wards. Her past is much different in Kaikinisshoku that it is in canon. While she does have a past with Orochimaru, it appears this past did not last as long as it did in canon. Mentions of her past mainly allude to her time with Iruka, Yugao, and Mattai as a Genin team. It is also hinted throughout the first two arcs that she has a history with Naruto, as she seems oddly drawn to him and feels an odd static-like feeling when she touches him. Plot Overview "Kaikinisshoku" spans over the course of the Naruto series. The first story, "Book 1: Whirlpool Chronicles", follows the first Naruto series. A sequel is planned, which will follow Naruto: Shippuden, titled "Book 2: Hurricane Chronicles". Team Nine Arc This arc, following Chapters 1-4, details the formation of Team Nine and how the members of the team get to know each other. For the team's first test, they are instructed by Anko to make curry. She hands them a recipe and tells them to finish before sunset. While Naruto is at first concerned, Kyan assures his teammates that if they work together, they can accomplish the task. Naruto takes the team to his personal vegetable garden to get vegetables and spices, where it is revealed that the blonde ninja likes gardening, but has to undergo odd circumstances to have one. Kyan then takes the team to Tendon, the seafood restaurant that his family owns, which is where they can acquire seafood and a kitchen to use. Naruto and Hinata meet Kyan's unusual family, minus his father, who is a shinobi and is on a mission. Since Naruto cannot cook, Kyan instructs him to help his mother with the chores, while Kyan and Hinata go into the kitchen to cook. In the kitchen it is revealed that only the men of the Sushiaki family are allowed to become shinobi, making Kyan, the only son, the only shinobi besides his father. It is hinted that Kyan is not happy about the rule. In the yard, Kyan's mother reveals to Naruto that Kyan's father lost his best friend in Amaterasu's attack, and hates Naruto due to this. Though Kyan's mother assures him that she made sure her children do not hate Naruto as well. By the end of the day, a large pot of curry is made and brought to Training Ground Eleven, where Anko and the rest of Team Nine engorge themselves upon the treat. Anko reveals that making curry was a test that was given to her by her sensei, a man named Mattai. Anko also says that Mattai made curry for his sensei, and that his sensei made curry for her sensei, revealing two things: Anko's sensei Mattai had a female sensei, and that the Curry Test was passed down through Anko's line of sensei. After the meal of curry, Anko has a sparring session with each of her Genin wards, analyzing each of their strengths and weaknesses. After the sparring session, Anko stops Naruto to take him to dinner at Ichiraku's ramen stand. Anko discusses some topics with him, and tells him to meet there tomorrow to go shopping for some new clothes and new equipment. The next day, Anko has trouble finding a place that will sell clothes to Naruto. After an altercation with an old man, Anko is greeted by a girl who owns a tailor shop with her twin sister. Being from out of town, the young woman and her sister are unaware of Naruto's prisoner. They make some clothes for Naruto, clothes Anko feels are much better suited for a shinobi. While waiting for the clothing to be made, Anko explains the concept of "looking beyond the barriers", a method of thinking that allows one to see what is really going on in a situation. Afterwards, Anko takes Naruto to a ninja weapon store called "Ten Over Ten", where she has weapons custom made for the blonde ninja by a man named Habu Hagami. But when Habu, who is revealed to be Tenten's father, lifts Naruto's shirt up to examine his chest muscles, the blonde ninja becomes frightened, hinting towards darker things in Naruto's past. With support from Anko, Naruto calms down, and Habu manages to get the information he needs for making the weapons. After the day with Naruto, Anko heads to a bar to talk to Might Guy, who she has a drink with. She proposes that the various Jounin train each other's Genin in their own specialties, which Guy agrees. But Anko warns him not to turn Naruto into a clone of him and Lee. The next day, Guy has Naruto fitted for training weights, beginning his training alongside Lee. A week passes by of Anko training Hinata and Kyan, and Guy training Naruto. At the end of the week, Anko takes them on their first mission. The mission is to help take care of an injured man's garden, where Naruto’s Shadow Clones and Hinata's Byakugan make the task simple. Kyan is instructed to repair the roof, where it is revealed that he has a fear of heights. When he loses his balance and falls from the roof, Naruto catches him. After that mission and another mission, Kyan invites Naruto for some ramen. It is revealed during the ramen dinner that Kyan has unusual eating habits involving a severe case of picking at his food. Kyan questions Naruto about why he saved him, as he had never had a friend before who would care about him enough to save him from danger. Naruto explains that they are teammates, and that teammates look out for each other, a concept that Kyan has difficulty understanding. After the dinner, the two walk part of the way home and part ways, Kyan telling Naruto that, despite Naruto's words, he still does not respect the blonde ninja, hinting toward Kyan’s emotional detachment. The next day, Anko encourages Naruto to invite Hinata to train with him, which Hinata accepts after a talk with Anko. Sometime during the course of the next week, Kurenai teaches Team Nine about Genjutsu, where it is revealed that, due to his poor chakra control, Naruto cannot dispel a Genjutsu on his own. Two weeks after the forming of Team Nine, the team goes on a mission to retrieve a stolen pocket watch, where they meet the master pickpocket, Hayazo. After a chase, where it is revealed that Kyan strangely knows the Shadow Clone Jutsu and was able to gain enough chakra to use it in the span of two weeks, Hinata defeats the pickpocket with Eight Trigams Sixty-Four Palms. As a reward for the capture of the criminal, the teams gets some high-quality Military Rations Pellets, and are allowed to go on their first C-Rank mission. As a reward for successfully capturing the pickpocket, Anko took Team Nine to her favorite restaurant, where the Genin encourage her to tell them about her sensei, Mattai Sonokuma. During the long speech about her sensei, it is hinted that Anko cared for her sensei to the point where they might have been like family. If not, Anko might have been in love with him. Sasa Sanctuary Arc The second arc, starting with Chapter 5 and still ongoing, deals with the team's first C-Rank mission to escort a girl named Chun Sparrow to a resort called Sasa Sanctuary. Along the way, the team must all dress as women, and they run into the eight Satomi Canine Warriors. The arc deals heavily in the development of the characters, as the reason for Naruto's dislike of human touch is revealed, as well as a secret related to Kyan's past. It is hinted that Naruto will meet Amaterasu during this arc. Reception The story generally received positive reviews on Fanfiction.net. However, the author is skeptical, believing that the people who hated the story are simply not saying anything. Allusions Hayazo the Master Pickpocket is a character from the Okami game. The pocket watch, the hairpin, the millet dumplings, and the ANBU mask are all references to the items you must retrieve from Hayazo in Okami. The Satomi Canine Warriors are based on the Satomi Canine Warriors from the Okami game. The Canine Warriors were actually dogs in the game. However, once beating the game and unlocking additional content, it is revealed early concept art of the Satomi Canine Warriors depicted them as humans. The Satomi Canine Warriors used in Kaikinisshoku are based on the early concept art from Okami. Sasa Sanctuary is also from Okami. In Okami, Sasa Sanctuary was a resort far from the human world that only the pure of heart can get to. The “Sparrow Clan” that ran the resort was actually a clan of humanoid sparrows. In the game, Amaterasu and Issun are forced to rescue the Sparrow Clan girl Chun and escort her back to Sasa Sanctuary. Related Articles For related articles, see the "Kaikinisshoku" Category. External Links Kaikinisshoku: Total Solar Eclipse on Fanfiction.net Category:Kaikinisshoku Category:Cyberweasel89 Category:Fanon Story